This invention relates to a clothes container for storing and/or transporting clothes, and more particularly, to such a container having an extendable clothes hanging system.
Containers for storing and transporting clothes, such as suitcases, luggage, valises, trunks, containers, cartons, cases, and the like, are well known. However, none provide for hanging the clothes, although such a need often arises in situations where the clothes need to be displayed, such as at fashion shows, at retailers, or the like, or when the clothes are transported and there is inadequate closet space at the destination.
The present invention addresses this need.